Soft fire
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Ember is a sweet guy. He likes warm weather and having fun. But for now, he needs to toughen up a bit so he can protect the one girl he likes the most.
1. Planning

**I think this'll be a one shot. I wasn't too sure which story to write next so, hope this is ok.**

 **And, hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

Hot summer weather. Perfect for this wee demon. Ember loved this weather. This hot sun, no cloud in the sky~ this was his, technical, first official summer. And while he found most humans were hiding away inside to escape this heat, he loved it. His dad kept saying it was because he was a hellfire demon, that he wouldn't like it so much if he wasn't a hellfire, but he didn't mind. He liked it. This heat warmed up his fire~ Besides. He was 100% sure his dad was just trying to make jokes or conversation~

Looking up, he could see some humans heading inside at the mere sight of him. He didn't like that... them being so scared of him. He wasn't going to hurt them... why did they all think he would...?

Shaking his head, he looked to the side. Finding... Fatima there. The vampire with long black hair and silver bow... Ember almost immediately stopped walking, unable to help but stare really. A cute purple blush spreading his face. He couldn't help it! She... she was so pretty. Soooo pretty. He wanted to talk to her, but... he had no idea what to say. He didn't know how to talk to girls...

The vampire soon turned, heading his way! Ember, stuck in place. Unable to move! The cute girl he liked was coming over to him~! Well walking this way but still! He was frozen in place... he wanted to move for her, but he also wanted to talk to her! He felt completely immobile... why couldn't he move? All he could do was look at her... her gorgeous hair, her smile as she was nose deep in her book... she couldn't even see him. She'd run into him! He had to move but...

Naturally. At last she bumped into him. Colliding mildly hard and sending the both of them to the ground. Fatima... landing on top of him. Ember... blushing to the contact. Rather liking it, as bad as he felt for admitting it. Certainly she didn't exactly appreciate a collision...

" Oh geez... I'm so sorry sir. Are you Alright? "

She asked kindly, Ember unable to help but blush to it. She... was concerned? Not mad or annoyed, concerned? This special, beautiful vampire lady... concerned for him...~ HIM of all people...~

" Um... is... that a yes, or...? "

 _' Oh come on Ember, speak up! '_ Ember mentally reprimanded. He couldn't just lay here speechless! So rude it was! Quickly the demon got to his feet, gently helping her up as well, careful not to hurt her with the sudden speed.

" O-oh! Yes, I'm ok miss. Sorry about that I... I... got stuck in place. "

Soon realizing how funny that sounded, he blushed, saying frantically.

" W-well not LITERALLY stuck, but-but-! "

To his amazement... she started to giggle to this. An adorable sound it was...~ even, softly speaking back to him.

" You're adorable mister...~ so. What brings you to town~? "

Ember tilted his head just a bit, mildly confused. He was in town all the time... he lived near by too. Had she not noticed him at all before? Or was she talking about what brought him to town in general for today? Ah... he was so turned around. So confused... whenever he was around this girl he lost his kind. All ability to speak or think properly...

" ... o-oh, um... I... went out for a walk is all... "

Ember tried softly, blushing a bright purple once more.

" It's... just so bright and sunny out today... and, I like the hot weather...~ "

" I can tell. Your hair is all flamey from the heat~ "

Fewling his hair, he found she was right. His hair was on fire from the heat. All flamey and fiery. She was right... it had lit up on its own from the hot weather. Smiling, tail wagging happily at the fact his hair was on fire, he spoke once more.

" Hahah! It is~! Ooooh I love when it lights on fire~! "

Fatima now laughed warmly to this, finding this demon just so cute really~ he reminded her of a little kid, or a child. He was so bright and radiant... so warm and sweet. It was something she just adored in him really...~ He was such a sweet guy really. He wasn't quite like anyone else she had met. And as he began to stutter again, she realized what was going on. He wanted to ask her out. But it was very clear he had never asked anyone out before. So perhaps she would have to be the first to do so...~

" So. What's your name sir? "

Ember looked up to this, snapping back to reality. Smiling with wings fluttering a bit swiftly. Answering kindly.

" E-Ember. Ember Winchester. "

" Ember... well Ember. I am Fatima Ramirez. And... This is rather sudden I know, but, I think you're rather cute, and it's clear you have a crush on me. Sooo. I think we should go out on a date~! "

" D-date?! "

Ember yelped mildly to this, blushing bright and hair puffing out into more fire. Looking so taken! This, only getting more laughter from the vampire though. The girl, saying warmly.

" What? You wanna go out don't you~? "

" Y-yes! "

Ember cried out mildly. Wings flapping fast as his hands got close to his face.

" Of course! It would be an honor to go on a date with you miss Fatima~! "

The girl began to giggle once more, waving her hand as she made a turn to go.

" Alright then cutie~ let's meet up in this exactly spot tomorrow. We can do what we would like for the date then~ see you later~ "

As she was heading off... Ember, couldn't help but cheer rather loudly really. Wings lifting him off the ground and fly around. Soooo excited really! Hardly able to wait~!

* * *

 **I had this stared a long looooon time ago and never finished nor posted it. Soooo I figured it was time to finally work on it~**

 **Hope you guys like it so far~**


	2. Meeting up

**Almost not sure how to continue on this one. Buuut oh well. I'll do my best~**

 **Hope you guys enjoy~!**

* * *

Ember hurried up to the same spot he saw Fatima the day before, tail wagging happily the whole time. Soooo excited for this day truly~! He didn't dress up too fancy for tonight as he didn't know what they would end up doing. But he was sure that Fatima wouldn't mind. She was too nice after all. Surely if she wanted him to dress nice, she wouldn't mind if he just dressed normal. If anything, his appearance was on the tough side really. Cool. And cool was good right? Surely it was cool...~

Oh goodness. Yes he was very excited to finally be going on a date with Fatima, he was also incredibly nervous too. He didn't want to mess anything up. He had been wanting to go on a date with her ever since he'd met her. Seen her even! He had been talking to his mom about dates and love and the like. And she had told him to be careful too as his feelings towards Fatima could change in time. He didn't think they would yet but he was making sure to keep his mothers words in mind. After all, she hadn't said it to hurt him. She was just looking out for him. Just like mothers do~

At last he made it to the spot they agreed to meet. Ember quickly realizing he'd made it first. He was a bit on the early side of course. But better early than late~ Besides. He'd rather be the first one to arrive. So that way she wouldn't be made to worry he was late or not even showing up.

Wings stretching out a bit he began to keep his eye out for Fatima. Hoping she would arrive soon. He didn't want her thinking he was late or not showing, but now he was a mild afraid she was late or not showing. He meant... she was so pretty. She could date anyone she wanted truly. So... he wouldn't be too surprised if she didn't want to come at all. She was so incredible, while he was still learning about himself each day. What if he wasn't so great? What if she didn't like him...?

Shaking his head, he had to clear those thoughts away from himself. He knew he was just getting paranoid really. She was the one who asked HIM on this date. And she wouldn't have done so if she wasn't at least a little interested in him. She had to like him just a bit. Enough to try this out. To try and have a date with him. This was ok, fine, perfect. Fatima WANTED to go on this date with him. Truly, it was going to be a good night, no matter the outcome~

" Hey there~! "

And there was her voice. Her beautiful, warming voice~ Smiling brightly he eagerly turned to find the speaker: Fatima Ramirez herself. The vampire racing up to him, her hair now down instead of in the high ponytail. Her silver bow now attached to her hair instead of holding it up. Truly cute she looked, lovely too~ Ember couldn't help but blush to even. He couldn't help it really. No matter what she wore, or looked like... she was just so very pretty. He just loved everything about her...~

" H-hi Fatima! Glad you could make it~! "

He greeted warmly, giggling with ears wiggling excitedly. Fatima... just giggling to it all really.

" So cute...~ I wasn't exactly going to bail on meeting with you Ember. I just needed to help my mom out with some shopping before getting here. With baby number nine in the way, she needed as much help as she can get really~ "

" Oh wow, ninth baby~? "

Ember got out excitedly, eyes glittering in awe.

" Oh wow, that's a lot of babies~! That many kid in one family is incredible~! "

Fatima laughed to this, softly agreeing.

" Yeah, I suppose it is~! Least we all are a close family~ So! "

At last she got right to the chase. Hand on her hip, smiling rather brightly, she soon asked.

" Date night~! Do you know what you'd like to do~? "

Ember blushed a bit to this; he hadn't even once thought of what he would want to do. He'd only thought of what Fatima might like to do. He'd been up for anything at all really! So long as he was with her. But she actually wanted him to have an idea of what he wanted to do today... so she didn't wanna chose it seemed. She wanted him to surprise her. He hadn't put any thought at all into what he'd want to do. What could possibly be good for a first date? An arcade? A movie? Dinner? A walk in the park?

Flash this was tough... he'd never been on a date before. He didn't know what would be good for a first date. What she might like and what she wouldn't. What if he chose the wrong thing...? Was he just thinking about this a bit too hard...?

Taking a breath, at last he made a decision. Deciding to go ahead and go big. He needed to impress her, so this should do it.

" Well... the fair in town for the month. And I've always wanted to go myself~ Why don't we go there? "

The vampire girl smiled rather brightly to this, such a cute smile. Getting out rather excitedly.

" Wow... that actually sounds really great Ember! Yeah, let's do it~! "

Ember lit right up to this. Fire burning even hotter, ears wiggling happily.

" R-really~?! Well alright! Let's go to the fair~! "

* * *

 **Yay I got this done at a reasonable time tonight~! Super proud~!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


	3. The fair part 1

**This is probably going to be a shorter chapter. Hope it goes ok, I feel like the quality of the stories is slipping... :/**

 **Please enjoy everyone~**

* * *

In no time, they were at the fair. And Ember couldn't help but light up to it really. Eyes glittering and hair lighting up on fire. This place was so bright and fun looking. So many people and laughter being heard from all over the place. This place seemed so wonderful! Everyone was having a great time, everything looked fun and exciting, and the smells were amazing! This place... it seemed so amazing really. Surely, this was the perfect place for a first date~

He could easily see Fatima was excited too. She was looking around in awe really at everything around her, eyes lighting up and sparkling. They were so pretty... just like rubies. They were absolutely gorgeous, he had never seen anything like them before...~

Turning to face her completely, she soon met his gaze. Smiling warmly to him and taking his hand. Suddenly pulling him through the fair now, as if she already knew where she wanted to go. And that for him was a great thing, as he hadn't been here before. He didn't know what he wanted to do really. He didn't even know what the fair held really. Letting Fatima lead would be for the best really, and it ensured she got to do what she wanted~! It was perfect really~!

The vampire woman brought the hellfire demon over to what looked like a run down house. It had the words, "Haunted House" for a sign too. So, was it something scary then? Would Fatima really want to go somewhere scary to start off their night? Was the house actually scary, or was it just something to lure people into it? He didn't know. He'd obviously never been in one before. But he supposed it couldn't hurt anything. Fatima wanted to do it, and he trusted her judgement and tastes.

Soon they were inside the small hose. And Ember quickly learned that it was just a fun kind of haunted house. Fake skeletons, fake coffins, random jump scares, the works. And while he knew it was meant to be scary... he would burst out laughing at the scares right along with Fatima. He would have thought he'd find them more scary due to this being his very first time in a haunted house, but he supposed that in reality, deep down... he was a strong hellfire, who had seen scarier stuff in the Dark world that he would live in on a daily business. He had seen some pretty scary stuff down there. Frankly... this haunted house was nothing compared to it.

He understood why Fatima led him in here; for fun. It was fun to be scared, or fake scared. This house was fun and funny, and he loved it~!

As soon as they arrived in the house they made it out. It had gone by so fast despite a good 10 minutes having gone by. Ember realizing quickly that the whole night would go fast due to the fun he was having so far with Fatima~ Hopefully not too quick. He wanted this night to last, and be memorable. He wanted her to remember it as well. This night... felt so amazing and meaningful... every minute was feeling just huge!

Soon the girl was almost lost from his view all together. It taking the young demon a moment or two to realize she had just gone to some strange stand. Coming up to her side, he found some stuffed animals hanging on hooks. Looking to the left, he found another couple at the stand. The male throwing a baseball across the way and striking down three pins, getting a cheer from the girl. The man behind the stand, handing the girl one of the stuffed animals. Ember, hurriedly realizing this was a game. And to win a stuffed animal for Fatima, he would have to knock over the pins with the ball. Smiling, he hurriedly asked the man.

" I'd like to play please~! "

" That'll be $5 for three balls. "

Ember felt a biiiit confused by this, slowly realizing he would have to pay to play. Smiling a mild wearily, he gave the man his money, accepting the balls from him. Taking one in hand, he focused hard. This... was like target practice. But instead of a target it was pins, and instead of arrows it was baseballs. He needed to be more cautious. Smaller target... and bigger weapon. Weight, air... calculating it carefully, he took a breath. Giving one a throw... and missing. Too far to the right. Whining, he grabbed the second one, and took aim once more. Breathing in once more... he threw it.

This one hitting though~!

The demon let out a cheer and turned to Fatima, ready to eagerly tell her she could have the animal she wanted! ... Only to get a shock as he watched her throw the final baseball for herself. Also, knocking down some pins. The girl, smirking to him in a playful manner, saying warmly.

" There. Now we BOTH get a prize~ "

Ember blushed brightly to this, ears wiggling and tail wagging a bit. Soooo taken by how... amazing she was. First try... winning something for him too~ how amazing could this girl really be~?! The pair, soon laughing as they were given their desired stuffed animals, Fatima soon saying gently.

" Here mister. Let's go get on a ride~ "

* * *

 **Short, but a cute chapter I couldn't resist posting~ X3**

 **Hope you guys liked it ok~**


	4. The fair part 2

**Getting started on this early. I got asked to come into work earlier than scheduled so, I won't have much time to write later tonight.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter ok~**

* * *

Ember couldn't help but let out a scream as the ride made another loopy-loop, hearing Fatima beside him laughing away to him and the sheer excitement of the ride. She was obviously fully aware of every bit this ride had in store. Ember, so new to it, was both terrorized and thrilled at the same time. So this was a roller coaster then~? It was out of this world~!

Bit too many loops though...

Finally the ride seemed to come to a stop. Ember, just sat there panting for a moment or two while waiting for the ride to let them go. Smiling in a wide way, tail wagging as his hair suddenly puffed on fire. He was so thrilled, his stomach was turning yet... he didn't feel sick, but he felt thrilled for sure. That was so much fun~! He was so glad for it. If he had fun, surely Fatima did as well~ Even if her hair was a bit crazy from all the winds and turns. She didn't seem to mind one bit though~

Slowly they both left the coaster, both mildly shaking as they took each step. Both giggling a fair deal, Fatima amazingly leaning into the demon and holding onto him to keep her balance. Ember, blushing brightly as she did so. The contact made him both happy, yet shy at the same time. She was holding him... for hug or balance, but the mere gesture made him feel so warmed up inside. Like, his inner fire was heating up, and driving him nuts~! He didn't want it to end either...~

The girl began to lead him over to the near by picnic tables, having him sit down as she sat across from him. It felt good to rest for a moment on something solid. The vampire, finally saying gently.

" Oh gee... it's been so long since I've been on a roller coaster. I forgot how dizzy they make me...~ "

Ember giggled a bit to this, saying honestly gentle.

" Well, that was my very FIRST roller coaster. It was fun~! "

Fatima looked a bit amazed to hearing this, hearing how he had never been on a roller coaster before. But thankfully, she didn't question it. She instead just smiled, soon speaking once more.

" So I've been curious for a bit now. You are the Winchester brothers, cousin right? "

" Yeah, I am! Silver, Gold, Bronze and Septimus are amazing~ best cousins I could've asked for~! "

" How sweet! I, I just hadn't realized Pyro and Yuki had a kid...~ "

Embers smile fell just a bit, though was still there. Softly, explaining to her.

" I... I actually came to life a while ago. My mommy said that she and daddy wished on a star for things to change in some way. And then the next day, I came to be...~ "

" Really?! "

Fatima gasped to this, sounding absolutely amazed to this! Ember, looking down, a bit fearful as if worried she didn't believe him. After all, it was so weird sounding. He wouldn't blame her is she didn't believe him... his mom said that Star wishes didn't usually work.

" ... hmm. I've never seen star wishes grant such a request... it's rare, but every once in a while star wishes are granted. I didn't know they could make a person... "

Ember smiled gently to this, realizing she was purely amazed by what the star wish did. Thank goodness. She believed him...~

" That's actually really incredible Ember! I can't believe that a star wish gave you life like that~! "

" Heheh... neither could my parents. Especially not daddy that's for sure~ "

The pair shared a laugh to this here, Ember feeling so warmed up really. Sooooo glad Fatima was so understanding about this. Heck, grateful towards it even~! Fatima... thankful the star had given him life as it did...~ he could feel his heart start pounding really, hair lit on fire warmly. Feeling a blush forming on his features even. His whole body felt warmed up by her words...~

The girl giggled to this, soon getting to a stand.

" Here. I'm going to get us some food. You still look a bit dizzy so, you just rest here for now. I'll just be a minute...~ "

As she went over to the concession stands, Ember found himself looking down at his folded hands, soon placing them over his heart really. Everything in him... was telling him of his feelings for that enchanting vampire lady. She was so kind, and warm, and compassionate... and he could just go on and on if he could. Her beauty too, was just so off the charts, he could only compare it to the sun itself. The stars, the moon, nothing came close to her beauty in his eyes. He just wished he knew how to tell her properly. He was sure a woman like her was constantly told how gorgeous she was... how could he do so and be unique about it?

The vampire soon came back with a bag of food and two soft drinks, placing them onto the table. One drink right in front of him for him.

" Sorry, I didn't know what soda you'd like, so I made it a Root Beer. Hope that's ok~ "

Embers ears began to perk themselves up to hearing this, smiling brightly excited.

" That's perfect~! It's my favorite~! Thank you so much~! "

Fatima laughed to this here, and soon the pair began to eat. Burgers and fries. Both simply eating in silence and enjoying the others company~

* * *

 **A bit short, sorry guys. Hope it turned out ok at least~**


	5. The fair part 3

**Gosh I'm so tired. Closing shift, straight back for a morning shift. Good lord I hate when that happens. Buuuuut... I am the one who said I would do it so, guess it's my own fault, lol~ XD**

 **Anyway. Final chapter! Please enjoy everyone~**

* * *

" Hey Ember. Follow me. There's one more thing I want us to do before the fair closes up~ "

Ember blushed brightly to the girl pulling him by the arm across the park, wondering where she could possibly want to take him. One more thing before the fair closes up... what could she have in mind? A lot of stands and rides had already began to close up due to how late it was. He had no idea what could still be open. Buuut maybe he should calm down. After all, Fatima knew this place, and he didn't. He'd just have to trust in her and what she wanted to go do~

They'd already had such a great night already because he had trusted her and her tastes. And he would continue to trust her through this too~

He was already having such a wonderful time with her. This night was turning out to be incredible. And... the way she was smiling, she was having a great night too. He really hoped she was having a great time. It looked like she was~ He didn't think he had ever seen her smile like this before. So much and so brightly warm... ah. It was stunning. She, was stunning. Could this enchanting vampire GET anymore perfect~?!

Soon they made it to their destination. And by what Ember could tell, it was just a gigantic metal wheel. A ride maybe? He had never seen anything like this before. He didn't know how it would worked since it was stopped. But Fatima seemed so excited for it...~ surely it would be fun then! Everything else she had suggested had been a blast so far, this would be too! He could feel it. Something inside him just telling him that this would be amazing. That something incredible would happen on this ride~

Fatima could be heard giggling as the ride attendant let them on their own cart, or seats really, and they were pressed close. Ember, blushing brightly to the sudden closeness really. Knowing it was normal due to how small the seats were, but it was making him feel shy really. And when she suddenly leaned against him, head resting in his chest, he couldn't help but blush even harsher. She was being so forward and cute and... he didn't know what to make of it really...~

Soon the ride began to move, in a reverse circle really so they were going backwards and upwards. Fatima, staying so relaxed despite the movement the ride made. This was clearly nothing like a roller coaster. It was so peaceful compared to the roller coaster. It moved slowly and calmly, and was clearly meant to be relaxing. No wonder Fatima was so at ease during this ride. She knew it was peaceful...~

Soon the ride stopped as they were at the very top of the ride, Ember looking confused to it really. Why would it just stop like that? Was it supposed to do that, or was something maybe wrong?

" You can relax you silly~ "

Fatima assured him playfully warm. Smiling brightly up to him, eyes glittering in the moonlight~

" We were supposed to stop at the top. That's how the ride works, especially since we are the last ones on it~ "

Ember felt himself get very relieved to hearing that. He would've been really worried if they got stuck up here. He meant, who knows how long they could e been stuck if they were stuck? Them again he supposed that he could fly the, to safety should it come to that, buuut the rules of rides were to stay inside it no matter what. He'd feel like such a rule breaker if he flew out like that, even if they were stuck. He didnt like breaking rules if he could help it. Especially if it was a rule that was meant to keep people safe.

" You know Ember. I'm really glad I asked you out tonight~ "

Fatima said gently warm, snuggling into him a bit really. She was so gosh dang cute...~

" And you know... there was a reason I wanted to take you up here in the Ferris wheel~ "

Ember tilted his head a tiny bit to this, looking a bit taken back really. She had a specific reason for bringing him up here? Looking up to the demon now, the vampire continued.

" I've just... had a really great time with you tonight. And, I'll be honest. I don't usually go out on dates because, most guys don't care enough to get to know me. They just like me for my looks. My sister and that problem too... but. Something in my gut was telling me you were different. So, I decided to trust it. And I'm so glad I did~ this has been such a great night~ you just seem to trust me and my tastes, and you try so hard to make me happy too. I, I think I've made up my mind too. I think... I think I'd like to go out with you. If that's alright with you of course...~ "

Ember honestly couldn't believe his ears. The girl he'd been wanting to date since he'd laid his eyes on her, was asking HIM out?! ... was he dreaming~?! He couldn't speak. He could hardly think, this felt so unreal really. All he could do was nod to her, ears wiggling as he did so. He couldn't help it... he couldn't speak. His voice was so gone due to the mere shock of this really. This, just getting some giggles from the vampire. The girl, slowly sitting herself up and... leaning in closer. Kissing him~!

Ember. Once more frozen really. The girl he'd been dreaming of... kissing him~! His hair lighting on fire once more, burning bright like the stars. Slowly... kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't want this night to end really. This... this was so perfect. Everything was perfect in this one moment. Fatima... kissing him. Dating him~!

He swore. To be the best boyfriend he could to her~

* * *

 **Awwww. Soooo cute~ X3**

 **Hope you guys liked the story~!**


End file.
